


Rendezvous

by Install_Starfall



Series: Datastorm December [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noblesse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Datastorm December 2018, Lord!Ryoken, M/M, Minimal Worldbuilding, Noblesse!Yusaku, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Install_Starfall/pseuds/Install_Starfall
Summary: Ryoken meets Yusaku once again…and the world outside screams blasphemy and hatred for being in each other’s presence. He begrudgingly hates the connection but yes, they were Prisoners of Fate…Soulmates, if you will. And in between them nebulas and galaxies form whilst the world falls into supernova.- in which Ryoken finally pledges temporary allegiance, but the red string of fate between them works many beautiful things besides the complications between them -





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and yay for Day 3 aaaaaaa. 
> 
> It might also be my last contribution for the event because I have to focus on getting my Licensure Grade and registering for the Oathtaking aaa. Nonetheless, this is definitely not my last contribution to this wonderful ship.
> 
> If I may share...I suppose these fics are like my show of thanks as well to datastormshipping because during the date when I was about to take the exam...it was also the day that Revolver-sama's VA visited our country ; v ; I could only attend the first day of the event but nonetheless aaaaa, I am so happy that December has become a storm of blessings for me.
> 
> Datastorm December:  
> Day 03 (Dec. 12): crossover or AU // blanket cuddling
> 
> Nonetheless, enjoy the Noblesse!AU Datastormshipping <3 I sadly couldn't get the second prompt in haha, but I do hope you all enjoy this piece.

When he lands before him, it was soundless…the kind of ethereal beauty that takes your breath away. Sovereignty and power ripples in his every move, his signature silver and winter blue aura contained in a clean step, hands bracing themselves against the floor. It is almost a surreal sight to see, the Lord of Nobles and Werebeasts kneeling before the Noblesse. It only lasts a few moments, however, and in one fluid motion, Ryoken Kogami is standing before him…ever charming and ever dangerous.

 

Yusaku finds himself drowning in those hardened crystalline blue eyes, yet it is him who breaks the silence before them, “Your Highness. I expect you came here for…valid reasons?”, he ventures his words properly, because the last time that the Noblesse and the Noble Lord met, the whole meeting place was in ruins and the Noble Lord was lying flat on his back, with a blade made out of Yusaku’s blood on his neck. It was a hundred and one to a hundred as of now, with the Noblesse on the lead. Ryoken scoffed, closing the distance between them as though the literal cord that was tying them together wasn’t making the mere walk a chore to control.

 

“Noblesse.”,Ryoken grunts the title with his usual deep baritone, the tone meant to sound both languid yet lethal, “Let me get straight to the point. I wish to propose a partnership”

 

Yusaku is rendered silent by the implication of the words, holding his breath as their distance closed. Times like these, the Noblesse dreaded their bond and connection; king and knight, sovereignty and power, two sides of the same coin; they were soulmates as much as they were both the most powerful entities among the Pureblood race. The connection was a mockery of fate, it seems…for not once in any timeline did a Noblesse feel the need to be close to his Lord’s side nor did a Lord need to bask in the Noblesse’s, his executioner and judge’s presence for mere joy and comfort.

 

It was just him and Ryoken…defects, as the others call them. Prisoners of fate, as the two of them have long called each other. They were stalling the inevitable, and the red string of fate starting to make its own ways to force them together. One of the side effects is this inevitable longing that they feel if they part even for an hour.

 

“Your Highness”, Yusaku masks his emotions as much as he can, simple enough as it was one of the Noblesse’s lifelong obligations, “If this is your attempt at fooling me into your side then, you are mistaken. I will not give up on the Ignis. Ai, Flame and Aqua at least deserve a chance to live, this is the judgement I pass”

 

“Then you must recall, Noblesse”, Ryoken smirks smugly, waving his hand in a nonchalant gesture, “Just how much havoc the Lightning and Wind Ignis has caused? Not only that but those foolish Union of clan elders in SOL are taking advantage of this…they plan to make an army out of humanity. And you and I now have the common enemy; we wish to protect the Noble clan, is this not our task as both Lord and Noblesse?”

 

Yusaku does not flinch, nor does he move when Ryoken fingertips skim his silken cheeks, the Lord’s hand just a meager touch and yet enough to make him yearn for so much more, “ _Ryoken_ ”. He whispers his name with a kaleidoscope of emotions, voice breaking in the end. What is it that he truly wished to convey? Sadness, yearning, love, regret…hatred, forgiveness, deceit or long done vengeance reborn? He hides emerald eyes from his gaze, palpable in their intensity, “You _despise_ the Ignis, Ryoken. You wish to kill them. Can you live with the fact that not one but three will be under your protection and allegiance?”

 

A deep chuckle rumbles from the Lord’s throat and before him, with the Noblesse’s eyes closed as though a beautiful… _the most beautiful being_ is relinquishing his entirety to him, the sight was undeniably mesmerizing. He is no stranger to the fact that the Noblesse has announced that three of the powerful modified humans… _Ignis_ …will be under his protection. Ryoken firmly believes them to be a danger, and the previous Lord’s sins weigh heavily upon his shoulders thus he saw it his responsibility to rid the world of their presence. “I am not blinded by the threats your little allegiance pose, _Yusaku_. Nor am I turning back on my firm belief that the world must be rid of them, however…”, he allows his words to hang in the air.

 

Palms boldly cradling the younger one’s cheeks, Ryoken finds it quite surreal that the Noblesse of this generation is this smaller, frail looking boy. Only two centuries older, he is the youngest Lord to be coronated after his father’s execution under the verdict of SOL.

 

So much has happened in between then but he cannot deny that he has always been entranced by this young angel of death and vengeance, remembering just how confidently he held the younger boy in his arms and declared that they be eternal mates. No one knew just how such a meager incident _(a mistake, Ryoken loves to press…but he knows otherwise; he would always keep his eyes and have his eyes only on his Noblesse for as long as he breathes)_ have devastating consequences.

 

“Noblesse…”, he murmurs, skin shivering with unbridled anticipation as Yusaku leans further into his touch, and his azure eyes glow ruby in their desires, “Accept my proposition, and I give my oath of protection upon you and your kin, those whom you have accepted with your blood. Hanoi shall lend its hand in your little quest, all I ask is that you slake the Noble council’s thirst for justice, and allow me to pass _my_ judgement upon the sinners deserving of it”

 

“Your Highness, with all due respect…you recall, I do not need your protection. I am the Noblesse, thus the sword of the Nobles”, not wanting to be the only one bathing on warmth, Yusaku takes a step closer and encircles his arms around the Lord’s waist, sniffing in the scent of sandalwood, masculine musk and aconite. It only took such simple contact for his depleted energies to rise and meld comfortingly against Ryoken’s supposedly dangerous aura. The Lord feels his solace, and encourages the contact with a teasing whisper on the Noblesse’ ears,

 

“Yet look at you lavishing on my presence, holding onto me as if I am your salvation”, shaking his head, Ryoken merely embraces the younger Noble in turn, “Go Inuzuka was an unpredictable threat when he attacked; capable you may be yet even your energies deplete, Noblesse. Let your Lord give you power that will serve you well in this war. I will put my conquest on hold, your Ignis shall not be harmed. Yet mark my words…they will be exterminated should they act against the conduct that we Nobles impose”

 

“Mn…how promising, your Highness…very well”, Yusaku pushes against his chest to look up at him, “I accept your proposal, on the conditions that no harm caused by Hanoi will befall my kin. You know very well, Ryoken…as much as I treasure you, I will not hesitate in crushing anyone who dares harm my family”

 

“Duly noted”, Ryoken sighs, at last letting his guard down as well and so naturally he could feel his aura melding against Yusaku’s so naturally. It was both fascinating and fearsome just how much power passes between them whenever they touch, and he knows that Yusaku feels the same with how his breath shudders against him. He can almost hear the world outside them scream in anguish and blasphemy, and Ryoken resolves that their partnership be in secret. After all, it would be a nice surprise to their opponents…and it is a great time for him to at last explore the promises of a fulfilled Soulmate bond.

 

Eternity felt so short between the two of them, and it speaks a lot since they were both well past two millennia old. Yusaku parts with him first, knowing that anytime now, his allies back in Shoichi’s base could be looking for him. He knows that the partnership remains a secret and with the bond between them thrumming in content silence, he supposes Ryoken will take this moment as well to go.  Once more, the Noble Lord kneels before the Noblesse and allows energy to gather upon the soles of his feet, “I will be seeing you around then, Yusaku”

 

“Ryoken!”, a hand reaches out to his before they disappear in a mist of white and blue, Ryoken’s eyes widen at the imploring light in those eyes. Whatever Yusaku was about to say is muted when the Noble Lord closes their distance and there was eager relief when their lips meet, words turning to a surprised moan that just made the taller man’s hands lock on his neck and waist, pulling him closer against him. At last, Yusaku sighs and joins the dance between lips, an occasional nick of their fangs that would allow blood to pass between them and their tongues would chase each other’s addicting taste. The bond between them thrums, and all of a sudden it felt as if the universe was not around them but in the palm of their hands.

 

Yusaku knows there is much to resolve…and he hopes that one day he may convince the young Lord that the sins of his father did not need to leave behind a trail of blood. For Yusaku, what bloomed between them was hope...and he intends to make these meetings count. The opponent will tremble upon the might they will unleash, but first he needed to…

 

“Yusaku”, to answer his early call, Ryoken presses their foreheads together, “Show me. Show me this future you have promised, prove to me that it is worth breathing for”

 

“Together…”, Yusaku nodded with conviction and a soft smile. Ryoken lets go, and a hardened resolve glints in his eyes,

 

“Noblesse”

 

“My Lord”, the Noblesse smirks back. And in a beautiful mist of blue and silver, the Lord was gone.

 

Yusaku turns his back and never looks back, knowing that their next rendezvous is sooner to come than anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for everything!~ <3


End file.
